


Losing Them

by FandomsofFiction



Category: Free!
Genre: Complications, Eventual Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Eventual Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Eventual SouRin, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Nanase Haruka, Possible smut, Unrequited Love, eventual Makoharu, i don't know how to tag, makoharu - Freeform, soumako broship (most of the time), sourin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsofFiction/pseuds/FandomsofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is caught up in Sousuke's scheme of dating each other for Rin and Haru's attention. Rin and Haru realize their feelings for the two, thinking it's too late. While Sousuke pushes Rin's jealousy farther than he should, Makoto has to work to keep Sousuke on track of who he really wants. All the while, the four boys still think that their person of their affection isn't interested. Haru is distraught that his best friend is with Sousuke of all people and wishes it was him. Still, deep down Haru wants Makoto to be happy. Their complication consumes them, and it's all of the four swimmers' faults.<br/>This mess: each and every one of their faults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Soumakoharusourinharu

**Author's Note:**

> (Mostly Makoharu and Sourin)  
> I planned to make this a humorous, silly love story of Makoto/Sousuke teaming up for Rin and Haru's affection. Now, the story will be taken over by being an angsty, upsetting, hair-pulling complication. Prepare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets caught up in Sousuke's scheme to start a fake relationship for the affection of Rin and Haru. Haru and Rin discover their feelings for the two, thinking it's too late. While Sousuke decides to push Rin's jealousy farther than he should, Makoto has to work to keep him on track of who he really wants. Haru's distraught at the thought of Makoto dating Sousuke of all people. Though he wishes it was him, deep down he wants Makoto to be happy. All four get pulled into this mess, and it's each and every one of their faults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is mostly a Makoharu and Sourin fanfiction. I planned to make this a humorous story of Soumako teaming up for Rin and Haru's affection...Now this story is taking over my plans, wanting to be an angsty, upsetting, hair-pulling complication. Sorry.
> 
> Prepare.

I was just about finished reading Ran a bedtime story when my phone alerted a text. I leave their room, feeling a little hopeful that it was Haru who texted me. I plop down on my bed before pulling my phone out of my pocket.  
I opened the message and saw it was from Sousuke. That's strange since he hardly ever texted me, especially not at night.

Sousuke:  
Hey. Tachibana.

Apparently he still felt the need to call me by my last name. I guess that makes sense since we're not close friends.

Me:  
Hi.  
What's up Sousuke?

Sousuke:  
You’re into Nanase aren't you?

My eyes widen as his sudden question took me aback. Why would he suggest that? And how could he possible know? Flustered, I hurriedly typed out my answer, not bothering to think about it.

Me:  
What? No?  
Hahaha  
No  
What makes you think that?  
Haha

Oh god. My attempt to play it off was obvious. I hoped Sousuke was dull enough to let the horrible fail at hiding it slip. 

Sousuke:  
Uh yeah...Your reply just answered my question.

And of course he noticed.

Sousuke:  
I got an idea  
And it’s a good idea

Me: Hm, what is it?

I was curious on what idea could possibly be linked to his question that I cringe worthy answered.

Sousuke: Date me.

 

What! My face heated up at that unexpected message. What is he thinking? He’s not making sense. 

Me:  
What?

Sousuke:  
Look. If we go out, Rin would be all over me and your little dolphin will be jealous too. It’s a win-win for both of us.

Oh. I felt the blush disappearing from my face as I understood what he meant. I stopped fidgeting. So Sousuke had feelings for Rin and he wanted us to pretend to be a couple to capture his affections. 

Me:  
I don't think that's a good idea. It's not right to mess with them like that and Haru doesn't see me that way.

Sousuke: Oh Makoto you're too nice for your own damn good.  
You don't know if Nanase doesn't feel that way. If I must tell you, it wouldn't be so bad to date you, even fake date you. I really like Rin and he's the only one for me, but you are a sight for sore eyes. I'd be lying if I said someone wasn't lucky to be loved by you. I've seen the way you look at him. I'm doing this for me, but I want to help you too.

Just watch. If you agree, they'll be in for a surprise when they get back from Australia. Please help me out here. This might be the only way to fully capture Rin's attention and maybe Nanase's too.

 

I thought over Sousuke's points. Sure maybe Rin would give Sousuke the time of day, but Haru wouldn't be affected at all. I took his pleading into consideration. Sure, this was a crazy horrible plan, but I guess I'll help him. I don't want to deceive Haru and Rin, but it looks like Sousuke's desperate. 

 

Me:  
Um thank you for the compliment. Same goes for you. And I still don't think it's right, I'll feel guilty. But I guess I accept.

 

Sousuke:  
Get ready Tachibana cause we are officially dating. It's time to give those friends of yours some hints to make this believable.

 

I chuckled at what seemed like his enthusiastic reply. Officially dating, no. Officially fake dating, yeah.

 

Sousuke:  
and thanks. If that Haru doesn't return your feelings, he's a idiot and I'll owe you one.

See you later.

 

Hm, Sousuke is kind of sweet, in his own gruff way. I've long since given up hope of Haru returning my feelings, but I'm glad to help out. I don't think Rin and Haru like each other, but they have something that Haru that I don't. Maybe it's motivation. I'll admit I've grown jealous, but it doesn't change that I appreciate Rin and Haru as my friends. 

 

“Onni-chan! I'm not asleep yet, come back!" I hear Ran call out. I chuckle and get off my bed, walking back to her room. 

 

So if that idea helps Rin and Sousuke, it can't be that bad.  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this posted with a long, sloppy, incorrect paragraph since I made sure to space it out...but please ignore it. This is short because it's basically the prologue. As of point of views, it will mostly be Makoto's..But I'll also have Sousuke and Haru's P.O.V too.  
> i appreciate comments and I'll take good and bad ones to heart (I appreciate the input since nice reviews tell me I'm doing okay and bad ones tell me I suck but they still commented which means it was worth their time instead of just clicking away from the story.)


	2. Beginning It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa notices something different about Makoto and Sousuke's interactions with each other. Sousuke is dismayed to learn from Makoto that Haru and Rin will be coming home soon.  
> And the most important thing in the whole universe: Nagisa talks about his new puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long, and it's only the second chapter. I assure you, it won't happen again.
> 
> Characters are a bit OOC, but it's fanfiction, it's acceptable.
> 
> In my opinion, this chapter features hot, smouldering Sousuke.

Even though Rin told his team to take a break, Sousuke has the Samezuka pool open for any of the members who want to practice more.  
Our Iwatobi team, with the exception of Haru, are going to practice here today. Today is the day where Sousuke wants us to hint at our "relationship" to my teammates. 

When I arrive, Rei is already there, on time as usual. I spot Sousuke, who's watching a few of the Samezuka members practice. He notices me and gives a knowing smirk, directed at me. I try not to blush when he held his gaze for longer than needed. What in the world is he planning? I really don't want to find out how these hints will be dropped. I greet Rei before starting up my usual stretches. The heat in my cheeks increase as I try to ignore the odd feeling that I'm being watched. 

 

I was just about finished stretching my muscles when Nagisa showed up, with a rather loud entrance. I glance at Sousuke, who is already looking at me with a sly half smile. Immediately, he makes his way to Rei and I when Nagisa joins us. Hmm, so that's what he was waiting for.  
"Hey Mako-chan, Rei-chan!" Nagisa greets.  
We say our hellos just as Sousuke appears by my side, except the playful smirk is nonexistent.  
"Hi Sou-chan!" Nagisa excitedly greets.  
Sousuke's eyes narrow and he doesn't look very happy at being called Sou-chan, but he otherwises ignores it. He nods his head to Rei and Nagisa as greeting. Turning to me, he makes sure to make eye contact.  
"Hello, Makoto."  
The smirk that he has been giving has now turned into what could be considered a smile.  
For no good reason I feel a blush return to my face.  
"H-Hi Sousuke."

Sousuke stands with his hands in his Samezuka jacket pockets. His cool demeanor had my thoughts drift to Haru's similar attitude, though completely different in his own way. I felt my heart ache at the thought of Haru.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since Thursday night.” Sousuke fibs. Nagisa’s expression shifts to surprise.

“Huh? Sou-chan saw Mako-chan the day before yesterday? No fair.”

I decided that there’s no reason for me to act flustered or different. I'm only getting embarrassed because of the acting the we both will have to do. I give a smile before answering.

“Haha, I’m good. Let’s get to swimming, yeah?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sousuke ended up not joining us in the pool. I guess his injury was worse than I thought. He stayed out of the water, overviewing everyone. Rei was practicing with all he had. I felt sort of bad since Nagisa and I were simply swimming around. I listen to Nagisa talk, and he seemed to be quite the chatterbox today.  
“..and the dog wouldn’t leave, no matter how much I shooed it away. He must of really wanted to stay with me. My parents couldn’t get him to leave either. I begged and begged, and eventually they agreed to let me keep him.” Nagisa retold his story.  
“That’s great, Nagisa.” I reply.  
“Guess what I named him?”  
“What?”  
“Guess.”  
“Rei,” I answer, remembering the time Nagisa wanted me to name the goldfish Haru gave me after the four of us.  
He laughs, “No! Guess again!”  
“Um...I dunno, what?”  
He insisted for me to guess until he finally gave in.  
‘Fine, I’ll tell you. I named him Harmako!”  
My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That sounds like...  
“Harmako? Why?” I question.  
Nagisa giggled, “Because it’s a combination of Haru-chan and Mako-chan’s names! It’s cute, isn’t it?”  
I look away from the smiling Nagisa in front me.  
“S-Sure. Why would you want to name him that, though?”

I look over to Sousuke, who is gazing at the water. He must have felt me looking because a moment later I caught his eye. He flashes a small, but real smile. I slightly smile back, before giving looking back to Nagisa as he answered. 

“Well because you and Haru-chan are just supposed to be combined ya know?”

I blush profusely. “No. I don't know what you mean.”

“Did you guys make up yet?” Nagisa questions.

My eyes widen slightly. When it happened, I never told him about our fight, but he and Rei were able to guess what happened.

I shook my head no. Then I smile and look at the sky.

“It’ll be okay though. Going to Australia with Rin will help Haru. It will be alright.”

“Makoto, can you come here for a second?” Sousuke calls from the edge of the Samezuka pool. I swim my way over and glance at him from his heightened stance next to the pool. He then crouches down, making it so he wasn’t so far above me.

“You dork.” He spoke in a low whisper. “He obviously feels like you and Haru should be together.”

Sousuke leaned closer to me, but I held my will and avoided looking away.

“But he can’t have that now. At least for a while. Nagisa is looking at us at this very moment. He’s wondering what’s going on. His expression is confused. Maybe I should show him something.”

He placed his hand on the side of my face, and now he was even closer than before.

“I shouldn’t be spilling how I feel to you, but I just can’t help it. My secret’s safe with you, isn’t it? The secret that I love Rin. Even so, I can’t help but say that it’s entertaining for me to pretend that we’re interested in each other.”

The blush that heats my cheeks is embarrassingly noticeable. With the few inches separating Sousuke and I, it must look very strange to anyone who was looking. 

He let his hand fall from my cheek after dragging it across in what could be called a caress. 

“Why do I feel like I can trust you so much? What is it about you, Makoto?”

“I-I don’t know.” 

Sousuke stood up. “I’m leaving. If you and your teammates want to stay, I’ll give you the keys to lock up,” he paused and added with a mischievous tint in his voice, “I can trust you with that, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. See you, Makoto.” Sousuke placed the keychain nearby on a table stand. He nodded his goodbyes to the others and made his way to the exit. 

 

Later on, after I locked up the Samezuka pool, I walked home with Nagisa and Rei. Nagisa was switching his topics of speech as he saw fit.  
“Rei-chan, can you come with me to stop at the store? I want to buy Harmako,” he emphasizes the name, “some dog treats.”

Before Rei could answer him, his phone rang. Rei answered and Nagisa turned to me.  
“Can you pleaseee come too? I understand if you’re busy though,”  
“I can’t go today because I’m watching the twins while my parents go out. I’d love to meet your new pet soon, though.”

“Oh okay...” Nagisa paused. “Sooo, you and Sou-chan were acting really different with each other today.”  
“Mm.” I decided to play dumb. “What do you mean?”  
Nagisa looked at me with a slightly exasperated expression. With the look on his face, I could of sworn he was thinking, ‘I love you, but you dumb as hell.’  
“C’monn. You have to know what I mean. Sousuke was all close to you and you two were flirting! It looked like you two were a couple.”  
“W-Well I-”  
“Are you!?” Nagisa interrupts.  
“Are you what?”  
“A couple.”  
I should keep it vague. I don’t know if Sousuke wanted me to tell them, but I guess it doesn’t matter.  
“Yeah…” I falsely admit. Why am I in this situation, again? I'd prefer not to lie to my friends. Maybe this was a really bad idea.  
“Oh,” Nagisa’s voice lowered from its heightened pitch, “How long?”  
“It’s been a couple weeks,”  
Rei’s call ended, and he looked between Nagisa and I. I’m sure he could hear us even though he was on the phone.  
“Oh,” Nagisa repeated.  
Rei looked down at Nagisa with a worried expression.  
“Nagisa-kun…” he trailed off.  
Nagisa let a small smile return to his face. “To be honest, I always thought it would be you and Haru-chan who’d get together.”  
My heart clenched at this declaration.  
“W-what? N-No we...That wouldn’t be possible.”

My eyes drifted to the ground when Nagisa and Rei both looked at me with peculiar, similar expressions on their faces. They can’t possibly know, right?  
s  
“Well, I have to go this way. Bye Nagisa, Rei.”

“Bye Mako-chan,”  
“Bye, Makoto-senpai,”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I got home, I slammed the front door harder than I intended. Haru, he’s hundreds of miles away and yet I still think about him. Even so, I wouldn’t wish my feelings for him away. Though I internally struggle with the fact that Haru can’t love me the way I love him, and though it hurts, he still brings me happiness. When he’s by my side, I’m content, because he’s....Haru. 

I have to make Ren and Ran dinner. I’m not good at cooking, but I’ll try my best. I cringe internally when I pull out the mackerel fillets to make for dinner. I didn’t do so well the first time I made them, and here come some more thoughts about Haru. Haru was a good teacher, and I’ll make these delicious this time. The first time I had to make this dish all by myself; Ren and Rin said they liked it.

I add the correct amount of seasoning before placing the three mackerel fillets on the pan. I make sure they’re cooked, and then cut the mackerel up in smaller pieces. Not feeling like adding eggs, I add rice to the pan, and stir it all together. In no more than 20 minutes, I’d once again succeeded in cooking the not-too-simple meal for my brother, sister, and I. Oh Haru, he’d make such a good husband one day. If he found someone he’d love as much as water, that is.

While we eat, my phone buzzes at the table.

I take it out to answer, and the kids let out a simultaneous, “Oooh,” because I brought it out during dinner.  
I notice the caller is Sousuke. 

“Hello?”

“Hey.” Sousuke pauses, “Can you tell me your address? I thought I should pick up the key for the pool.”  
“Oh okay,” I slowly say my address to him so he can write it down.  
“Um..Can you give me some directions? I’m not so good with---See I’ve got a… bad sense of direction. If you could give me some descriptions of your house and stuff?”

“Sure,” I tell him the color, place, and spot of my house, the position across the buildings, and any other things he may need to know.

“Is that enough?” I ask.

“I- I think so. Thanks. I should be there in half and hour.”

“Okay. Bye,”

“Bye.”

I hang up.

“Who was that?” Ran asks.

“A friend of mine,”

“Who? Have we met that friend?”

“No. His name is Sousuke Yamazaki. He’s coming over to pick up the key he had me hold on to.”

“Oh, I want to meet your friend!” Ran exclaims. I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Ren finishes his food before Ran, clinging his fork on the plate as let go.

“That was really good, Omni-chan!” 

“Yeah, it is,” Ran agrees. 

“It is? Was it better than last time?”

“I liked it last time, but this tastes even better.”

I smile at their compliments. 

“Thank you,”

 

We pass the time by playing a board game. Not too soon after I let Ran win the first game, the doorbell rings. 

 

“Okay you two, you can say ‘Hi’ and then get ready for bed. Okay?”

“Okayy,” they mumbled. 

I go and open the door, to see a calm Sousuke waiting at the door.

He sighs, in what I guess was relief. “For a second there, I thought I had the wrong place,”

I laugh, “Nope, you made it here. You didn’t get lost, I’m assuming?”

Sousuke smiles, “Nope, didn’t get lost.”

“Want to come in for a bit?” I invite, opening the door wider.

He enters and the twins look at him for a few seconds. Both of their eyes widen.

Then, they run to him and hug him.

“Hello! Nice to meet you, Yamazaki-san.” Ran greets.  
“Hi,” says Ren.

Sousuke smiles down at the kids around his waist. “Hi. Is Makoto your big brother?”

They let go of him and take a step back. “Yes!” Ran answers,

“You’re bigger than my brother! You surprised me.” Ren commented.

I laugh at their astonishment and awe.

“Okay, you said hi. Now go get ready for bed, please.”

“Aww okay. Bye Yama---Sou-chan!” 

They turn to leave, but not before Ran asks me to read her a book if she’s not asleep by the time I’m done talking to Sousuke.

“They’re pretty cute,” Sousuke comments.

I smile widely at the words. “Yeah, they are adorable. I love them so much, it’s going to be hard to pack up my things and go to college.”

I invite Sousuke to sit, while I hand him the key set I kept secured in my pocket.

“I smell fish,” he says.

“Oh, well I made mackerel and rice for dinner.”

“Hm. Mackerel. Rin told me that’s Haru’s favorite food.”

“Yeah, Haru loves it. Have you heard from Haru and Rin lately?” I question.

“Rin messaged and called me a few times, but I haven’t heard from him lately.

“Really? Haru and Rin are coming home in two days. I’m going to greet them at the airport. Do you want to come with me?”

Sousuke’s neutral expression shifted. His eyebrows furrowed and he now looked upset.

“What? They’re coming back on Monday?”

“Yes. That's what Rin said,”

“Rin told you?” Sousuke exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yeah. Haru hasn’t contacted me at all during their visit. Rin told me the time and day they were coming back.”

“Really now.” Sousuke grumbled.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, in concern of what’s troubling him so much.

“Rin never told me anything. I had no idea that they’d be back on Monday.”

“Oh, I see.”

“He told you, and didn’t bother to tell me…” Sousuke abruptly stood from his seat. I could tell his thoughts were swirling as he questioned why.

My heart twitched at the hurt expression on his face.

“I-I know how you feel. I’m sorry you had to hear it from me. Maybe Rin will tell you tomorrow, maybe he wants it to be a surprise.”

Sousuke’s posture relaxed. “Unlikely, but maybe.”

He ranted a bit, and we talked for a while, before he headed home. He said he didn’t want to meet them at the airport. Though our conversation was pleasant and interesting, the whole time something was dragging me down. That ‘something’ is the sure idea that while Rin might’ve not told Sousuke so it could be a surprise, I know Haru wouldn’t have a thought like that in his mind concerning me. He simply wasn’t interested in contacting me while he was away. 

Even so, my spell of despair was short-lived because of the thought that I’ll have my best friend again in two days time. And even though he didn’t contact me, I know that our friendship isn’t one sided on my part. He might be a little offput because of the argument we had, but I’ll reassure him that it’s okay. I have a feeling that their trip woke Haru up to what he wants, and though it pains me that I couldn’t be the one to help him, I’ll be happy for Haru with all of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter almost finished three weeks ago. But I was being stupid, writing it in the archive of our own text box. So I fell asleep, while my low battery computer shut down, completely getting rid of that chapter. I should've known better. It was an amazing chapter, and though I tried to recreate it, it just wasn't nearly as good as what I had at first. I was stalling at finishing this certain chapter because I was stubborn and mad at myself for letting such a great chapter die. It was so much better than what I ended up with.  
> Anyways, did anyone catch a certain reference from a certain somethinggg?


End file.
